Just being nice
by ReadingYourThoughts
Summary: Some things are worth fighting for. Written for the IKY'dU Hotch/Reid Writing Challenge: Round #2. Love man/man.


**The IKY'dU Hotch/Reid Writing Challenge: Round #2 Entry**

**Title:**** "Just being nice"**

**Pen name:**** ReadingYourThoughts**

**Genre:**** Romance**

**Summary:**** Some things are worth fighting for... Love man/man - One-shot**

* * *

**Just being nice**

The nervous tension floating in the room could be cut with a knife. Nothing had disturbed the silence filling every corner of the place for the past five minutes. SSA Aaron Hotchner, dressed in a light blue shirt, without his usual tie, and dark suit pants, was sitting on the right end of his black leather couch. He wasn't alone in his house. But he was trying hard to remain with his eyes locked on a spot on the wall instead of looking at the other person. _"Coward"_ he said to himself.

Then, he felt the other person moving.

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, dressed in a black shirt, a slim grey tie and brown corduroy pants, was sitting on the left end of his boss' leather couch. His gaze wasn't fixed on the wall (as his superior's eyes), but on his hands as they rubbed his own legs showing the uneasiness within him.

The young doctor wasn't at his boss' house to talk about work, the FBI or serial killers. He didn't even want to talk to BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. If truth be told, he had a burning desire to talk to Aaron. Just "Aaron", the man.

The mere inches between the two ends of the couch, and the two bodies on it, felt like painful miles... like an unbridgeable gap.

Just then, Spencer cleared his throat and timidly said: "Aaron, please."

Aaron hated the mixture of feelings he experienced at the sound of that sweet, sugary voice. "No, we can't."

"But I don't get it" whispered Reid in a strained voice. "You said you liked it and I liked it too. Oh God, I liked it so much. Then I don't get it."

"It's wrong, Reid." 'Reid', not 'Spencer', he was trying to put some distance between them, even if all his body fibers were screaming at him to get closer to the other man.

"How can it be wrong when it felt so good?" asked Reid, leaning over placing his elbows on his knees and jabbing the palms of his hands against the sides of his head like pincers.

"We just can't do it any more." Aaron's words made a hole in Reid's anguished heart.

"Then why did you agree to do it in the first place?" Spencer couldn't remain still one more second. He got on his feet, pacing back and forth in front of the couch, and continued: "You just wanted it out of your system? You just wanted a 'service'? To try something new?"

Aaron sighed, still sitting on that couch, now looking at Reid. "You wanted it."

That statement stopped Spencer in his tracks. "Oh then, you were just being nice to me? You did it out of pity?" He felt his heart was dying away at the very bottom of his bosom.

"That's not what..." Hotch said nothing else. He just stayed there like nothing could make him change his mind. But internally, a battle was being fought between his mind and his feelings.

"This is just pointless." Reid said in a small voice grabbing his coat and going to the door. With a hand on the doorknob and facing with his back to the other man, he whispered: "I don't need your pity. See you at work, sir."

Then he opened the door and let the night wash over his frame. It was pouring down, but he didn't care. His tears mixed with the raindrops as they ran down his cheeks. With a heavy heart, Spencer continued walking, adding more distance between him and the man he had secretly loved for so long.

And now, it was over.

But so immerse he was in his despair and his thoughts, that he didn't hear Aaron shouting his name.

"Spencer, stop!"

But Spencer kept walking.

Aaron ran under the rain till he reached the other man's arm. "Stop, please."

Reid turned around, all his feelings openly displaying themselves on his face. "Why?" He tiredly asked.

Aaron looked directly into his eyes and calmly said: "I wasn't being nice to you." He paused. "I was being in love with you."

Then there were no more words to say.

The older man delicately put his hands at both sides of Spencer's face and closed the space between their mouths. And with an intimate kiss that would make any couple jealous, Aaron Hotchner fixed the hole in Spencer Reid's heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
